Yuki and Zero
by DragonEyes1294
Summary: A collection of Yuki and Zero one shots Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 - Always

Yuki crept along the dark corridor, the wooden floor cold beneath her bare feet. It had been a long night patrolling the school grounds and she desperately needed sleep. But she couldn't, she was too worried about Zero. She hadn't seen him all night. In fact she hadn't seen him at all lately. Not since she had found out that he was a vampire.  
Placing a hand to her neck, Yuki felt the healing puncture marks, remembering that eventful night. The sight of him losing control, of becoming the one thing he hated more than anything, had terrified her. The feeling of his teeth piercing her neck, the feeling of her blood being sucked from her veins. That wasn't the Zero she knew and loved. She'd seen that when he had pushed her away, horrified by what he had done. The look in his eyes, fear and shame at what his actions, terror at what he was becoming, the physical pain of denying the blood lust.  
Since then he'd been skipping class and shirking his guardian responsibilities, locking himself away in his room avoiding as many people as possible.

Yuki sighed, for four years he'd been fighting against becoming the one thing he truly hated. A battle, that everyone was convinced he couldn't win. And he'd been doing it alone.  
They were wrong. Zero was strong. He could fight this, and she would help him in any way she could. He won't be alone anymore. A loud creak from the floor boards caused her to pause, glancing around see if she'd woken anyone before turning to head back to her room hesitating when she spied light pooling out from under Zero's door.  
He's awake? She thought, pausing outside his door. It would make sense, vampires are usually slept during the day and woke during the night. And as much as she hated to admit it, that's what Zero was becoming. A vampire. Quietly, she knocked on the door.

"Go away Yuki" he said, his voice barely audible through the door. Of course he knew it was her. His senses were heightened now. Ignoring him she pushed the door so it opened just wide enough for her to enter. Zero was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, illuminated by the candle on the night stand. He looked exhausted. His jacket lay discarded on the floor next to him leaving him in his trousers and unbuttoned white shirt, the light making his skin look even paler than usual. Yuki made her way over to him, hands clasped nervously in front of her, eyes never leaving him. It wasn't until she was sat next to him on the bed that he moved, looking at her in disbelief.  
"Should've guessed" he muttered looking back down at his hands, "You never listen".  
Yuki smiled, unphased by his reaction. In the four years that she had known him, Zero had never been very good at letting people in, even her. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, it's been a while since we last spoke", She nudged him playfully, "and that reminds me, you skipped night patrol AGAIN, you'd better turn up tomorrow, it's pretty boring doing it by myself".  
Zero scoffed "Sure whatever". They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. "You should leave Yuki" he murmured, still not looking at her. She shook her head. "No" she told him firmly. He turned fully to face her, eyes full of emotions and blood lust. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "No Zero, I'm not leaving, and you're not shutting me out this time either, I don't care what you say". He stared at her, mouth open in confusion. A few times he tried to say something but never did. Leaning forward Yuki took his hands in hers, his long fingers entwining with hers. "I mean it Zero" she told him softly, looking straight into his eyes, at the mass of emotions that they held, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay here and help"  
Staring at her friend, she willed him to move, to speak, to do something. Instead he just sat there, staring blankly into space.

Yuki was starting to worry when he suddenly pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest, hands clenched into fists against her back, his face buried in her hair. She hesitated for a split second, suppressed at his sudden movements, before hugging him back. "Thank you" he whispered. They sat there for several minutes, neither of them moving from their embrace, content to just sit there in each other's arms. Various emotions swamped through Yuki. Relief that he was finally letting her in, fear at what the future held. She tensed as he froze, pushing her back quickly so she was at arm's length, the blood lust evident in his now red eyes. With his body rejecting the blood tablets he had nothing to help him battle the urges. Her heart clenched at the sight of him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling right now.  
"Yuki..." Zero gasped. She knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her to leave, going to push her away, protecting her from what he was. She raised a hand to his face, softly stroking his cheek. The last time she had seen him like this it had terrified her. However this time she wasn't. She knew what he needed.  
"It's ok" she whispered. Pulling the hair from her neck she moved back into Zero's arms, wrapping her arms around his thin body, willing him to relax. He shook his head, "No, Yuki... I can't". His voice was quiet, almost like he was pleading with her, begging her to leave. Her heart clenched at the sadness in his eyes. "It's ok" she repeated, "I trust you". He still hesitated, his breath warm on her neck. Slowly, he leaned into her, licking her neck, just as he had done before. The feeling sent shivers down Yuki's spine causing her to grip him tighter. When his fangs finally pierced her neck, Yuki felt all the air in her lungs leave her, like she had been holding it in for a long time.

Zero pulled away, licking the puncture wounds, stopping the flow of blood. Zero leaned his forehead against Yuki's eyes back to their natural purple. It hadn't hurt like the first time. Zero had been so careful, so gentle treating her like she was made of glass. Knowing he was internally damning himself, Yuki smiled at him hoping to convince him that he wasn't the monster he thought he was. "Thank you" he murmured, closing his eyes.  
"Anytime"  
"You can't keep doing this for me Yuki, I'll end up killing you". Frowning she grasped his face with both hands waiting till he opened his eyes before speaking. "Now you listen to me Zero Kiryu, you're stronger than this. You know it and I know it. Forget what everyone else thinks. You're not going to fall to a Level E. I won't let you!" Her hands dropped to her lap, her eyes following. A few seconds passed before long pale fingers grasped hers, stopping their nervous twitching. Glancing up at him Yuki recognized the analytical look on Zero's face. It was the one he used whenever he was trying to figure something out irrelevant of whether it was a maths question or something someone said. He was analysing her now. "Why do you care so much Yuki?" he asked, uncertain. Yuki blushed unable to meet his gaze.  
"I love you" she whispered. The words spilling out before she could stop them. It was true, she did love Zero. Not in the same way she loved Kaname who was like a brother to her, but in the way that gave her butterflies whenever she thought of him. The way that made her heart swell with joy when he was around, even when he was in a mood, and made her feel empty when he was gone.  
But how did he feel? How would he react? What was he thinking? These were words that Yuki had never said aloud before, no matter how many times she had tried to muster the courage. She was afraid. They had been friends for so long, she didn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid. Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud that she was convinced he could hear it.  
Did he feel the same the same way? Or, more likely, would he reject her and push her away?

Zero's lips brushed against her as he kissed her softly. Yuki's heart stopped. Pulling away she almost gasped at the smile on his face. It was one of the few smiles she had ever seen him show. Normally he was in such good control of his emotions that it was almost impossible to determine to what he was feeling.

"I love you to Yuki" he told her. Now she was the one smiling, pulling his face back to hers, their lips moulding together. Her arms wound round his neck as his encircled her waist. Zeros chiselled lips soft and urgent against hers, fingers tangling in her short brown hair. Yuki ran her tongue over his lips, feeling his fangs descend as he groaned into her mouth. The two inexperienced teens explored each other's mouths, completely lost in each other.  
They needed to talk. Both of them knew that. But now wasn't the time. For now they were just happy in the knowledge that the other felt the same. Eventually they parted, the need for sleep taking its toll. Yuki yawned as she reluctantly moved to leave, detangling herself from Zeros limbs. She stopped when she felt him catch her hand. Turning she gazed into his purple eyes, at the pleading look she saw there.  
"Stay with me?" he asked her. She smiled at him,  
"Always" Returning to the comforting circle of his arms, Zero leaned back so he was lying down on the bed, pulling her with him. Shifting so they were snuggled under the covers, Yuki cuddled up to his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around her. Glancing up to his face she saw his eyes were closed, his expression calm and relaxed.  
She could feel his breathing becoming slow and even as he drifted off. She had never seen him so calm and peaceful before. It made a nice change from his usual tense demeanour. Closing her eyes, Yuki fell asleep to the sound of Zero's breathing, perfectly content in his arms.

The next morning the headmaster wandered down the corridor, a slightly confused look on his face. Despite it being a weekend, it was unusual for Yuki or Zero to remain in bed. Seeing as Yuki wasn't in her room, he'd she might have gone to see Zero. Knocking lightly on the door he frowned to himself when he got no response. Pushing the door slightly he stopped at the sight of the two teens curled up together. Smiling to himself he backed out the room, quietly shutting the door behind him before heading back the way he'd come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thunderstorms

**Summary: Yuki is scared of storms and is worried about Zero who is out on a mission. (Bad summary sorry I'm no good at this)**

Thunder boomed outside, making Yuki tug the blankets around her tightly. She hated storms. The sound of the thunder and the rain as it lashed against the windows, the flashes of lightning illuminating the room for a split second, creating terrifying monster-like shadows that, despite knowing they were not real, scared her half to death.  
"This is ridiculous" she scolded herself, "I'm dating a vampire, yet I'm scared of a little bad weather". Never the less the next clap of thunder set her heart racing and her eyes darting around the room as it lit up in a blinding flash of lightning. Zero was out there somewhere, hunting down a Level E that had killed numerous people over the last few days. He'd left early that morning and had yet to return. Despite what he'd told her, she was worried. What if he got hurt or worse? Yuki sighed to herself, she hated the Vampire Hunters Assosiation for sending him on such dangerous missions. Just the thought of something happening to him was to painful to contemplate.

The soft click of a latch, barely audible over the storm outside, made her jump. Slowly the bedroom door opened, light from the hallway slipping into the room, revealing a soaking wet Zero, his silvery hair plaster to his head and his unnaturally purple eyes half closed with exhaustion.  
"Zero!" Yuki breathed, leaping up from the bed, practically flying across the room to throw her arms around him. He was safe. Cold and sopping wet, but safe. "You had me so worried" she told him pulling back slightly, eyes searching for any sign that he had been hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found none. Zero scoffed, wrapping his arms around her thin frame, hugging her to his chest. The water from his clothes started to soak into her pjamas but she didn't care.  
"I told you not to" he sighed wearily a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"Too late" she muttered before pulling away from him fully, "Your freezing! Lets get you warmed up before you catch a cold". Rolling his eyes at her fretting, Zero shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door before heading towards the bathroom to shower whilst Yuki ran to fetch his pjamas from his room.  
Thankfully the rest of the school had gone home for the holidays greatly reducing the chance of them being caught sharing a bed. They had their suspiscions that the Chairman knew what they were doing, there was very little going on in the academy that he didn't know about, but if he did, he didn't say anything. He'd actually seemed thrilled at the idea of them dating. The only one who didn't like it was Kaname who'd been avoiding her since she had told him.  
Opening the door to the bathroom a crack, Yuki passed Zero his clothes. Heading over to the window, she stared out into the torential rain whilst she waited for him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower turn off. Nor did she register Zero reentering the room until his strong arms encircled her from behind, making her jump.  
"Sorry" he murmured, pressing his lips softly to her neck. "What are you thinking?".  
Yuki closed her eyes, leaning back into his embrace,  
"Nothing much, just remembering how much I hate storms" Turning in his arms, she gazed up into his eyes "and how glad I am that your back". Stretching up onto her toes she kissed him, hands resting on his shoulders feeling his tonned muscles under the fabric of his clothing. Zero returned the kiss gently, cradling her face in one of his pale hands.  
"You worry to much" he informed her resting his forehead against hers.  
"I just can't bare the thought of something happening to you" she murmured, he sighed, pulling back to look into her brown eyes,  
"I'm fine, really"  
"I know"  
Raising a hand, Yuki softly stroked his cheek, taking in his tired expression.  
" _You_ need sleep" she mumbled, laughing slightly as he rolled his eyes at her again. Taking one of her hands in his, Zero let her drag him over to the bed and push him back down onto it. Laying back, he opened his arms, inviting her to join him. Snuggling into his chest and pulling the covers around them, Yuki listened to the comforting sound of his breathing, reasuring her that he was safe. His strong arms wound round her waist, holding her to him. Kissing the base of his neck, she rested her head there, arms round his shoulders. Their legs tangled together under the covers.  
"I love you Yuki" Zero murmured closing his eyes.  
"I love you Zero" Yuki replied.  
Outside the storm continued to rage, but the two teens took no notice, sleeping peacefully in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waiting Up

**Summary: Zero returns from a mission to find a sleeping Yuki waiting for him.**

Zero wandered through the gates of the academy, heading towards the Headmasters living quarters where he and Yuki lived. His muscles ached and he was glad to be finally home. It had been a long day spent on another mission for the Hunters Association. The level E he'd been ordered to kill had done a runner with its latest casualty, resulting in a long and tiresome chase round the back alleys of town before he'd eventually managed to take them down and save the kidnapped victim. Muscles aching Zero strolled down the seemingly endless corridors and up the countless stair cases, his mind focused solely on sleep.

Giving the door a tired shove he entered their living room, intending on going straight to his bedroom, he paused at the sight of Yuki curled up on the sofa sleeping. The book she'd been reading balanced precariously on her lap, threatening to fall off.  
Shaking his head, a small smile playing on his, Zero silently made his way over to the sofa, delicately taking the book to place it on the coffee table behind him.  
She did this everytime he was out late on a mission, contanstly worrying that something awful was going to happen to him and wanting to be there when he returned to confirm he was safe.

Carefully, trying not to wake her, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her fragile frame to him, and carried her down the hall to his room. Laying her down on his bed, he quickly stripped out of his clothes, exchanging them for the sweatpants and t-shirt he used for pjamas before joining her under the covers.  
Zero smiled to him self as he took in her sleeping form, still not quite believing how someone as beautiful and as kind hearted as her could love a monster like him.  
Pressing his lips briefly to her forhead, arms encircling her thin waist, he drifted off to sleep, holding the girl of his dreams and listening to the soft sound of her breathing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kisses in the snow

**Summary: Its the weekend and snow has fallen during the night. Yuki is desperate to go out in it and drags Zero out with her.**

"Come on Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, bouncing up and down impatiently. Snow had fallen during the night, covering the academy in a thick white blanket, making it look like a castle from a christmas fairy tale.  
Desperate to go out in it, she had come bursting into his room at some ungodly hour, waking him up by leaping onto his bed squealing like a small child, to drag him out with her. He only went along with it to see her smile.  
Sighing, Zero pulled on his coat, ignoring the hyperactive girl beside him. How could she be so energetic at such an hour?  
Grinning at his reluctance, Yuki bounded forward to grab his hand, pulling him out the door with her.

Stepping out into the academy's grounds, the two teenagers joined the mass of students already running wild, enjoying the snow. Snowballs were being thrown in all directions and numerous snowmen were dotted around. Occassionally the sound of girls screaming hysterically cut through the laughter as they found themselves slipping on the ice or being enveloped with snow by a crowd of boys.  
Navigating her way through the throng and dodging a few badly aimed snowballs, Yuki dragged Zero towards the woods behind the academy, towards a more secluded spot. She knew that Zero wasn't a fan of his fellow students, a feeling that had only intensified after becoming a vampire. The feeling of distate was mutual due to his generally grumpy demeanor however they wern't aware of the internal battle that he fought on a daily basis. The bloodlust that he desperately tried to control. If she was going to force him outside with her, the least she could do was make it as easy as possible for him.

The short walk into the woods took them to a reasonably sized clearing with a large pond that took up just under half of it. The headmaster had brought them here several years ago and since then they had used it whenever they needed to think or just to have some time alone. They also used it when they wanted to spend time together as a couple without the fear of being interrupted.  
Snow covered the surrounding trees, making them sparkle in the early morning sun, glistening off the frozen water of the pond.  
Releasing Zero's hand Yuki ran forward, arms outstreatched, spinning wildly in a cirle, laughing. Despite the horrible memories she had associated with snow (the night she was attacked by a level E vampire) the headmaster had shown her the fun that could be have with it and over time she had grown to love it.  
Leaning against a tree, Zero watched her.  
"How old are you? Five?" he teased, rolling his eyes when she poked her tounge out at him.  
"Oh come on!" she protested "How can you not like snow?"  
"I never said I didn't like it, I just don't feel the need to go crazy over it". Shaking her head at him, Yuki let herself fall back into the snow, closing her eyes as she began moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. When she was finished she continued to lay there enjoying the feeling of the cold air and sun on her face.

When she opened her eyes, she found Zero sitting on the ground beside her. His violet eyes, watching her. Sitting up she stared back into them, trying to decipher the emotion they held. Zero never showed his emotions very often, prefering to keep them hidden from the outside world. It was only in rare moments, such as this, that he let his guard down allowing her to see what was going on in his mind. It never ceased to amaze her that he trusted her enough to do that.  
Placing a hand carefully on her neck, Zero pulled her towards him slightly to press his lips gently to hers. Winding her arms round his neck, Yuki kissed him back revelling in the feeling of his lips moving against hers. Hands sliding down to rest on her waist, he gently ran the tip of his tounge over her lips seeking permission.  
Leaning back Yuki pulled Zero down with her so his body covered hers, tounges entwining together in a fight for dominance. Despite laying on the frosty ground their bodies felt warm, heated by their passionate embrace.

It was a while before they pulled away, Zero shifting so he was lying beside her, staring up to watch as snowflakes floated down from the sky, their graceful decent becoming wild and erratic when they got caught in the breeze.  
"Well thats my snowangel ruined" Yuki complained looking around her at the remains of her creation.  
He chuckled at the annoyance in her voice, knowing she wasn't really mad. They lay there for a while, holding hands and watching the falling snowflakes. The sound of the rest of the school enjoying themselves could be heard in the background. They didn't say much, just content to be in eachothers company. It was only when Yuki began shivering did they decide to head back inside, never once letting go of each other as they made their way towards the academy.

 **A/N So there it is, not entirely sure how its turned out, will probably write a second one to replace/ improve it. Tried to put a decent amount of detail in however at the same time trying to keep it short.**  
 **Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think even if you didn't like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Last Dance

**A/N So I realised that all of my one-shots have been limited to just Yuki and Zero. Seeing as Kaname is (in my opinion) rather possessive over Yuki and loathes the idea of her being with Zero, I tried to put that in there.**

Slouching against a pillar Zero scowled at the dancing students. It was the annual school ball, the one night in the schools calender where both the day and night classes joined together to celebrate the end of the exam period. The girls had spent the last few weeks, obsessing over outfits and which one of the night class students they wanted to dance with. The boys hadn't been much better either. To Zero the whole night was completely idiotic, the whole point of separating the two classes was to keep them safe so why the headmaster thought the ball was a good idea was beyond him. It was probably part of his "Vampires and humans living in harmony" ideology.  
Sighing to himself, Zero continued to watch the celebrations with a bored expression on his face, glad the night was almost over. As a guardian, he and Yuki were both working tonight, ensuring that the night class students kept their fangs to themselves. So far everything was going well.  
Unlike the other students, Zero wore his standard uniform, the only change being the single red rose that Yuki had pinned to him earlier insisting that if he wasn't going to dress up for the occassion then he could at least make an effort to look smart.  
Straightening up Zero's eyes scanned the crowds for his short, brown haired partner. The last time he'd seen her she'd been dragged off by Akatsuki and Hanabusa who'd claimed that Kaname had requested she speak with him. That had been twenty minutes ago and she hadn't returned.

Skirting around the edges of the dance, he finally spotted her out on the balcony with Kaname Kuran. Like the rest of the female students, Yuki had jumped at the chance to ditch her uniform. After spending the weekend dress hunting with Yuri she'd settled on a simple white dress with long sleeves that hugged her figure showing her curves. The skirt of the dress was slightly shorter at the front, hanging just below her knees before  
sloping down to just above her ankles at the back. On her arm she wore the white armband embellished with the red rose of the academy, the only sign that she was on duty. Zero thought she looked beautiful, but then again she was always beautiful to him regardless of what she wore.  
Finding a spot where he could easily watch both them and the on going dance, Zero leaned against the wall, once again scowling.  
The pair appeared to be having some sort of argument. From where he was standing Zero could see Yuki getting more and more frustrated by the minute, her hands balled up into fists by her side. Kaname, on the other hand, seemed much calmer, simply standing there with a concerned expression on his face. Just as Zero debated whether or not he should intervene, Kaname stepped forward, hand reaching out towards Yuki, who in turn took a giant step back, throwing her hands up in the air before storming away from him, disappearing into the crowd.

Ignoring the glares from several night class students, Zero followed her as she marched down the stairs and out onto the academy grounds. The dance was nearly over anyway, if something was going to happen, it would've done so already.  
Crossing over the grass, he joined her in front of the fountain, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stared into the water. Beside him Yuki fumed silently arms crossed over her chest. Behind them they could just about hear the music as it floated down from the ball.  
"You alright?" he asked when she had calmed down. Sighing Yuki nodded,  
"I just don't understand why he won't listen to me" she complained, "And why he insists on treating me like a child" She didn't have to explain who HE was, Zero knew fully well who she was referring to.  
"He's probably just trying to look out for you, as much as I hate to admit it, he does seem to care about you" looking down at his shoes, Zero kicked a few loose stones absentmindedly "A lot of people care about you" he mumbled.  
"Do you?" she asked turning to look up at him, dropping her arms to her sides. Zero looked down into her large, brown eyes, raising a hand, he softly touched her cheek, enjoying how she leaned into his touch. "Of course I do" he told her bending down to press his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet. It enabled him to show her all the feelings he'd been keeping to himself for the last few years.  
Pulling away from her Zero watched Yuki's face, trying to determine her reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise for a brief second before she grabbed his jacket, pulling his face back to hers for another kiss.  
"I love you Zero" She told him when it was over. Leaning his forehead against hers Zero smiled back at her  
"I love you Yuki" They stood there for a while, enjoying the moment. In the background they could hear the headmaster announcing the last dance to the students, followed by the soft sound of music. "Dance with me?" Yuki asked smiling up at him. How could he say no? Placing his hands on her hips, Zero held her against him whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. Together the two teens swayed in time with the music, under the stars, wishing the moment would never end.

Back on the balcony, Kaname Kuran watched them, silently fuming at the whole scene. The glass doors behind him cracked as he attempted to control his temper.  
Who did Kiryu think he was? Yuki was his girl, or she will be. He just had to find some way of convincing her. Now it seemed he had to deal with Zero as well.  
"Are you alright, Lord Kaname?" Akatsuki asked, him standing in the doorway, nervously taking in the cracked glass.  
Turning Kaname marched out of the hall, heading for his dorm room. "Zero Kiryu has a death wish" he growled as he passed, leaving Akatsuki standing there with a confused look on his face.

 **A/N Well that it is guys, hope you liked it, remember to leave a review even if you didn't like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Years Eve

**Well here it is, my Vampire Knight, New Year's One-shot. Hope you enjoy it :)**

"I don't know your bothering with all of this" Zero said as he entered the living room where Yuki was inserting a film into the DVD player, flopping onto the sofa, leaning against one end with his feet hanging off the other, he watched her with a bored expression on his face.  
The movie marathon she had set up had sort of become a New Year's tradition in the Cross house. Beside the DVD player stood a stack of films ranging across various genres to include everyone's favourites. Normally the Headmaster would join them however this year he had been called off for a meeting with the senate and wasn't due back till late that evening.

Turning Yuki poked her tongue out at him, grinning when he rolled his lavender eyes at her in response. "It's New Year's Eve!" she told him, crossing over to join him, "You have to stay up, and anyway, fathers given us the night off from patrol, so we might as well enjoy it". He didn't respond knowing there was no point in arguing the matter, plus he was secretly enjoying the idea of spending the evening with her.  
Curling up in his lap, she pressed the start button on the remote, smiling as the opening credits of the film rolled across the screen.  
Wrapping his long arms around her, Zero pulled her back, so she was leaning against his chest, enjoying the warmth that her body gave off. Resting his chin against the top of her head, he breathed in her rustic smell, mixed in with the minty scent of her shampoo.

They watched the majority of the films in comfortable silence. Occasionally one of them would speak, mainly to make a sarcastic comment about one of the characters or the films plot, leading to a friendly argument.  
It was sometime near midnight when Yuki fell asleep, face nestled in the base of his neck, her small delicate fingers entwined with his long pale ones.  
Tilting his head to one side, Zero watched her as she slept, enjoying how relaxed and care free she seemed. She was the light in his dark life, the only reason he smiled. The only reason he had been able to fight against becoming a level E for so long, and would continue to fight it. It was a battle only worth fighting if she was by his side.  
No longer interested in their current film, he leaned his head back against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes, savouring the feeling of having her in his arms.

That was how the headmaster found them when he returned. The sight of them made him smile as he snapped a picture of the pair, adding his new favourite picture to the album he kept in his office.

 **That's it folks, the end of 2015, I hope you have a great year :)**  
 **I'm going into placement soon so it may be a while until new chapters are posted up. Don't forget to R &R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ipods and Thunderstorms

**Back again! The idea for this one just hit me this morning as the only way to block out the sound of the wind (cos right now its really windy here in England) was to crank the volume up on my iPod to full haha! Hope you enjoy.**

Yuki flinched as the howling wind outside made the windows rattle. Tugging the blankets up over her head, she tried to ignore how the branches of the trees repeatedly crashed into the glass, hoping desperately that sleep would claim her. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't block out the sound of the rain as it battered the academy, and the thunderous claps of thunder that followed blinding flashes of lightning.

She hated storms ever since the day she had gotten lost coming back from town on an errand for the Headmaster a year after Zero had joined them. The thunderstorm that day had scared her half to death, making the familiar road seem completely new, causing her to take a wrong turn somewhere. Somehow Zero had managed to find her as she stumbled around in the dark, taking her back home where he'd stayed with her throughout the night as she was too scared to sleep alone. He hadn't said much but him simply being there had been enough to eliminate her fears.  
Since then she'd never been able to sleep through a thunderstorm unless he was there.

Giving up Yuki crawled out of bed, shivering as the cold air surrounded her. Heart pounding, she quietly left her room, almost running down the corridor to her best friends room.  
The door opened after the fifth knock revealing the silver haired vampire dressed in the joggers and t-shirt that he often used for pyjamas. His half-lidded lavender eyes took in her nervous expression and the way she was fidgeting with the sleeves on her top.  
"Can't sleep?" he mumbled, moving to one side to let her in when she shook her head. Curling up on the edge of his bed, Yuki flinched again as a sudden flash of lightning lit up the room. Crossing over to his desk, Zero pulled something out of his jacket pocket, from where it hung off the back of his chair before he joined her on the bed.  
"Come here" he murmured gently, placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side in a comforting embrace. He leaned back so that they were laying down on the bed before covering them with the duvet.  
Unwrapping the headphones (the special ones that two people can use) from around his iPod, Zero handed two ear buds to her, inserting the other two into his own ears. After selecting a song they both liked, he wacked up the volume, drowning out the storm outside before pulling her closer so that her body was pressed up against his, tucking her head under his chin, his long pale fingers absentmindedly running through her short chestnut hair.  
Grasping his t-shirt, Yuki rested her head against him, closing her eyes, focusing on the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath he took; the feeling of his heart beating beneath her hand. No matter what the situation, she always felt safe in the arms of her childhood friend though lately she'd begun to think of him as something more than that. Zero had always been there for her and without him she'd be lost. Slowly succumbing to sleep, Yuki forgot all about the storm and how frightened it had made her. Instead her mind was focused solely on the boy beside her and what he meant to her.

 **Not too sure about the ending, I struggled a bit with it, think it turned out ok though.  
I'll let you decide what they listened to, my knowledge of music isn't that great lol. Sorry for the bad title, I was originally going to call it Thunderstorms 2 but that seemed a tad lazy.  
Don't forget to R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Its Not Real

**Hey guys, I had a day off placement and spent the day writing this. Sorry for the bad title, I spent ages trying to come up with a decent one but failed dismally. One of my better fan fictions. Let me know what you think. Does contain content that might upset some readers (Hallucinations) please do not read if this upsets you, I do not intend to upset anyone.**

 **Set when Yuki starts having her hallucinations, she and Zero have already been dating for a while :)**

Yuki sighed in frustration, glaring down at the maths homework in front of her. She'd been working on it for the past hour and she would be done by now, if it wasn't for the last few questions that were driving her mad. Giving up, she threw down her pencil. She'd just have to finish it tomorrow. Maybe Zero would be able to help her. He was good at this sort of thing. Closing her eyes, she tiredly rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. In a few hours she and Zero would have to go on patrol, resulting in another very late night. No wonder she fell asleep in class, she hardly got any sleep! For some reason her silver haired friend seemed immune to the severe lack of sleep, but then again Zero often skipped class, maybe he caught up on it then.

Opening her eyes, she screamed at the sight of her desk, drenched in blood. Her homework sheet was stained bright red as it sat in a puddle of the crimson liquid that dropped off the sides of the desk onto the wooden floorboards below. Frantically she pushed herself away from the desk, almost falling over in the process. Turning she stared in horror at the sight of her bedroom, a place where she normally felt safe, that had transformed into a room from her nightmares. Her white walls were decorated by large splatters of blood that ran in torrents down to the floor. Her bed and furniture were is complete disarray, as if a fight had broken out, and equally red. Scrambling back towards her bed, Yuki sank to the floor, leaning against the side of it. Curling her knees up to her chest she hide her head in them, clamping her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the scene around her. She knew if she looked down at herself, she would also be covered in blood, as if she had just committed a violent murder.  
She had had this hallucination before, several times in fact. Yuki knew it wasn't real, that it was all in her head. But that knowledge didn't stop her panicking. It didn't stop her heart from breaking into a sprint, its pounding the only sound she could hear. Her chest hurt as she gasped for breath, the feeling only making her panic more.

Yuki was so focused on blocking out the horror that her mind had created that she didn't hear Zero banging on her bedroom door, his voice laced with concern as he demanded to know if she was ok. She completely missed the door flying open when she didn't respond, and how he paused for a split second, taking in the way she was cowering by her bed, before closing it and making his way over to sit beside her. He moved carefully as if she was a frightened animal that would be easily spooked.

For Yuki the first indication that she was no longer alone was the feeling of his strong arms wrapping around her, gently trying to pull her into a hug. The sudden touch startled her, causing her to instinctively push away from him her panic only increasing when he stopped her, holding her to him in an attempt to both comfort her and prevent her from hurting herself in her frenzied state. Repeating her name over and over, Zero tried desperately to break through the hallucination that had put her in this state.  
Struggling against the barriers around her, it was only when Yuki heard Zero's voice breaking through her panic that she began to calm and see through the façade that her mind had created. Forcing herself to remain still. Curled up awkwardly in Zero's lap, she focussed on the sound of his voice, constantly reassuring her that she was safe and that none of it was real. Gradually she regained control over her senses, her chaotic scene around her slowly fading until her bedroom had returned to normal.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuki finally released all the tension in her body, her heart rate and her breathing returning to normal.

Then the tears came. Rolling down her face which she hid in Zero's chest, soaking his shirt. Zero said nothing as she sobbed, silently cradling her against him as she released all the emotions inside her, stroking her hair in a comforting way.

After what seemed like an age, the crying stopped. They continued to sit there for a while in silence. Zero was the first to speak, murmuring just loud enough for her to hear "Are you ok Yuki?" She nodded, still hiding her face against him, unable to meet his gaze. The hallucinations terrified her and Zero was the only person who could bring her out of them, the only person who could make her feel safe. Whenever she was scared or upset, Zero had always been there to comfort her. Even if he didn't say anything, just him simply being there was enough. It didn't matter what scared her, he always made her feel safe and wanted. Just as she tried to do for him, even if he did try to shut her out.  
Whilst she appreciated everything he did for her more than anything, she hated him seeing her like this, scared and helpless. Zero had his own problems to deal with without taking on hers as well. What must he think of her? She loved him dearly and would do anything to help him but could she help him fight against becoming a level E if she couldn't even cope with her own issues?  
Taking a deep breath she tilted her head up to look into his lavender eyes, half hidden by the tips of his silver hair. His eyes were guarded, watching her carefully. "I'm fine Zero, thank you" she replied giving him a small smile. If she was honest, she was still a little shaken from the hallucination and didn't want him to leave, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Of course, he easily saw through her pretence, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. The small gesture making her heart skip a beat. "It's alright" he mumbled against her hair, "It over now". Yuki sighed as she hugged him back, resting her head against him, enjoying being in his arms and the warmth that radiated from his body. "You know I'm here for you, right?" He continued "That I'll always be here for you no matter what".  
"I know" she murmured pressing her lips to his chest trying to show him how much his words meant to her. "And I really appreciate it I know it's not real, but it feels real, like in a split second everything changes, I can't tell what's real and what's not." She frowned to herself "I didn't even realise you were here to begin with"  
"That doesn't matter now" he replied, shrugging as if it really didn't matter, "All that matters now is that you're ok". Cupping her face with one hand, Zero tilted her head up so he could press his lips against hers in a long loving kiss that melted her insides and eradicated any remaining fears completely. "I love you" he breathed when separated, leaning his forehead against hers, his lavender eyes closed. "I love you to" Yuki replied, grinning to herself as he smiled in response to her words. "You should smile more often Zero" she told him "it suits you". He opened his eyes to roll them playfully at her, "I only smile for you Yuki" he chuckled "I have a reputation as a "grumpy git" to maintain remember". She giggled giving him another kiss which he happily returned.

"Come on" he said, giving her a small nudge, "we can't sit here all evening, how about we grab something to eat and watch a movie or something?"  
"Sounds good" Yuki grinned, as they reluctantly detangled themselves from each other, Zero shrugging out of his damp shirt tossing it into her washing basket before replacing it with a t-shirt that Yuki had pinched from him earlier. "What shall we have?" she asked, absentmindedly, completely distracted by the sight of his bare chest and muscles. Turning to her, Zero turned to give her a serious look.  
"Leave that to me, you just pick the movie, I don't think the headmaster would appreciate coming back to find his house burned down". Gaping at her boyfriend's teasing, Yuki tried to playfully elbow him in the kidneys which he swiftly avoided, laughing at the shocked look on her face.  
"I'm not that bad!" she objected pouting, which only made him laugh more.  
"Last time you cooked dinner, you cremated it, setting off the fire alarm and we ended up having take out" Zero teased, clearly enjoying himself. Poking her tongue out at him in defeat, Yuki followed him out of the room, giving her room a quick glance, before closing the door behind her.

 **Well that's that folks, hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9 - I Don't Love Him, I Love You

**Hey guys I'm back! At least for one day then I'm off back on placement. Sorry its been so long, its been a mixture of uni work, placement and writers block.**

Dressed in her pyjamas Yuki wandered into the living room, looking for her silver haired friend Zero who'd been waiting impatiently for her to finish up in the bathroom. Spying him dozing on the sofa, his long legs dangling off the end, she smiled to herself. He looked so calm and peaceful when he slept, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something, all the tension that he usually carried around with him, temporarily gone. Silver strands of hair just covered his eyelids blending in with his pale skin. You wouldn't have thought that he was battling against becoming a level E. Zero's school jacket was dumped on the floor beside him leaving him in his white shirt and school trousers.  
Her heart thumped unevenly as she stared at him. How she enjoyed seeing him so relaxed and carefree. It wasn't often she saw him like this. He didn't know it but she loved him. If only she knew how to tell him. If only she wasn't so afraid of his reaction. It was difficult to tell what was going on inside his head, he kept his emotions under such control. What if he didn't return her feelings? What if it ruined their friendship and made things awkward? He would shut her out more than he did now.

Sighing to herself Yuki, settled herself on the floor in front of the sofa, plucking her current book from the coffee table as she went. Just as she found her place and started to read, she was startled by Zero shooting upright, his lilac eyes wide with fear.  
"Yuki!" he yelled breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings.  
"Zero?" Yuki answered quietly, her face full of concern as she watched her friend panic. The second she spoke his eyes found her. Moving so fast that she didn't even see him move, Zero leapt off the sofa, his arms winding round her tiny frame crushing her against him so tightly it was as if he was afraid she'd vanish into thin air. Through the fabric of his shirt, Yuki could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His ragged breathing slowly calmed as they sat there embracing each other.  
"I thought you were dead" he mumbled into her neck, never once releasing his grip on her.  
"I- I'm fine" she replied still slightly surprised by his sudden actions.

Pulling away from her slightly, Zero pressed his lips to hers. The sudden feeling of his soft lips moulding to hers caused her heart to stop briefly. Pulling back again Zero dropped his arms, blushing as he turned away. "I- I'm sorry" he stuttered, shifting so that he could get to his feet.  
Grasping his arm to prevent him from leaving, Yuki cupped his face gently with her free hand forcing him to look at her before pulling him back in for another kiss. This time neither of them pulled away. Instead Zero pulled her flush against his chest whilst her fingers tangled in his silvery hair. Shifting backwards, Zero reclined against the sofa, pulling Yuki with him so that she was straddling his hips, never once breaking the kiss.

It was a while before the need for air forced them to separate, however neither of them moved from their position breathing heavily as they touched their foreheads against each other, eyes closed.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Yuki murmured smiling to herself.  
"You have?" Opening his eyes, Zero shifted slightly so that he could stare into her chocolate orbs, "Why? What about Kuran?" His distaste for the pureblood was clear in the way he spat out his name. Taking in his face in both hands, Yuki stroked his face with one of her delicate fingers, enjoying the way he leaned into her touch. "Because I don't love him" she told him quietly, "I love _you_ Zero, I always have done".  
Zero stared at her, his mouth slightly open as if in shock. Pulling her back to him, he kissed her forcefully holding her against him and tangling his long thin fingers in her hazel hair, securing her face to his. When they pulled away again Yuki gasped at the enormous triumphant grin that adorned his face, threatening to split it in two. "I love you to Yuki".

 **Not 100% sure about the ending, may have to go back and edit it at some point, let me know what you think :)**  
 **I'll try to do more writing soon but can't promise anything :(**


	10. Chapter 10 - Kaname's Fury

**Its been a while since I did a Zeki one shot. This one takes place after "Last Dance" and focuses on Kaname's point of view. If you can't tell I'm not a Yuki and Kaname fan, I find him much to possessive for my liking.**

Kaname's room was almost completely dark, the exception being the silvery light from the moon that shone through the open curtains, casting shadows that stretched across every possible surface. If someone were to enter, they would find it difficult to spot the pureblood royal from where he slouched in an arm chair by the window, nearly completely hidden in shadows. His hands gripping the arms of chair so tightly the fabric almost tore. In front of him sat the remains of his chess set, the broken pieces lying scattered across the board surrounding the few that remained intact.  
Although Kaname sat almost perfectly still, with his face the picture of calm, inside he was fuming. His whole being was filled with so much rage that he was close to erupting like a powerful volcano. Evidence of the vampire's fury was clear in the state of his room. The windows were covered in branch like cracks each one running the entire length of the glass panes. Several pieces of small furniture lay smashed up in the corner of the room along with several, possibly priceless, ornaments. The rest of the Night Class kept their distance, they all knew the reason for Kaname's anger, yet none of them would dare broach the subject with him, fearful of evoking their leader's wrath.

The cause of all this turmoil was of course, was Zero Kiryu, the infuriating vampire hunter who was now dating _his_ Yuki. Although the pair were far more discreet about their relationship than most other couples in Cross Academy they had been unable to hide it completely. The level D's stench, that previously could only been detected on her after those rare occasions that he'd drunk from her, now constantly clung to her in a way that made the Kaname's blood boil. How dare Kiryu take Yuki from him, the sole reason the pureblood let the silver haired hunter live was so he could _protect_ her.

Rising to his feet, plucking on of the remaining chess pieces from the table as he went, Kaname crossed over to the window. It was getting late and the two guardians would be nearing the end of their patrol if they hadn't already.  
Staring out at the school grounds, bathed in the light from the moon, the fountain in the middle of the school grounds, shimmering as if it was spewing out pure liquid silver, just like it had the night of the school dance. Despite his best efforts he couldn't remove the image of his dearest Yuki, in the arms of that bothersome Kiryu, dancing with him, kissing him and looking at him with so much love, Kaname had nearly killed the hunter right then and there. She had once looked at the pureblood like that, but that was a long time ago; now, if he didn't know better, he'd say she was afraid of him.

Absentmindedly twirling the chess piece between long lithe fingers, the pureblood pondered the conundrum before him.  
If he was to get what he wanted, if he was to get his beloved Yuki, then he'd need to remove Kiryu from the picture, not that he had any problem with that, it was something he'd planned to do the moment Zero ceased to be of any use to him. It was Yuki's growing feelings for the hunter that was complicating things. How could he remove the hunter without upsetting her? And if she suspected Kaname had anything to do with it, he'd lose her forever.  
He could always remove her memories, just like he'd done before. That would solve his problems.  
As he stood there, still rotating the piece in his hand, not even fully aware that he was doing it, his mind became a mass of snarling thoughts, all of them plotting his next move and scheming ways in which to deal with the vampire hunter that had captured his beloveds heart. Yes, Zero Kiryu definitely had a death wish, and he was going to die soon.

 **(Spoilers) I know the last bit is Kaname deciding on killing Zero, but thankfully as we all know he doesn't :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Zero's Nightmare

**Set before Yuki finds out that Zeros a vampire and before they get together.**

The silver haired vampire tossed and turned in his sleep, breaths pouring out in panicked pants and hands balled up into tight fists. Suddenly he shot upright, violet eyes almost popping out of their sockets in fear and one arm extended, reaching out for someone who wasn't really there.  
"Yuki!" he screamed into the darkness with no answer.

Realising it was only a dream, Zero allowed his arm to drop to his side where it landed with a muted thump on the mattress. Dragging his knees up, hugged them against his chest, hiding his head behind them as he desperately tried to remove the horrific images that burned in his mind. The only sounds he could hear was the pounding of his heart inside his chest, his ragged breathing that shook his body so hard, that if he looked up, the whole room would be a blur. But none of that could drown out the echoing sounds of agonized screams which rang in his ears.

Every night the dream would torment him, never once changing. It always started with him and Yuki cooking dinner in the chairman's kitchen. As usual she was unbelievably cheerful, chatting away about whatever topic popped into her head, whilst he listened patiently, occasionally grunting when she asked a question. Suddenly his senses would be invaded by the smell off blood, completely enveloping his mind to the point where the only thing remaining was his thirst. Turning, he'd spot the young brunette cleaning a small cut on her hand from where she'd carelessly sliced it with a knife. She'd look up, fear filling her face as she took in his glowing red eyes.  
And that was the part when he slam his friend back against the counter, fangs tearing into her neck, desperate to taste the crimson fluid inside whilst Yuki screamed.

It was that agonizing scream that woke him, desperate to save her from the monster that he was, only to find it was all a dream, a vision of what was yet to come if he wasn't careful. It took a while for Zero to calm down. Brushing the starlit hair out of his eyes, he untangled himself from his sheets, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the bed. The floor felt like ice beneath his bare feet, but he barely noticed it, silently exiting his room and nearly sprinting down the darkened corridor.

Skidding to a halt outside Yuki's bedroom, the hunter held his breath using his newly heightened senses to seek out the one thing that could calm him. The delicate sound of her breathing combined with the gently beating of her heart was a sure fire way to calm his nerves. Those sounds meant that the girl he loved was alive and safe.  
Zero sat with his back against the door, focusing solely on those vital sounds emanating through the thin wood. He'd loved Yuki from the moment he'd met her. When he'd first arrived at the chairman's house drenched in blood and generally looking like a survivor from a horror movie, Yuki hadn't shied away, instead offering him support and comfort as he came to turns with the loss of his family and what he was turning into. She'd stuck by him through his worst times, and all Zero did was keep secrets and push her away.

He didn't want to do it. But if he told her he was slowly falling to a level E then he'd lose her forever. Either by her fleeing from him, which would be the safest thing for her to do, or she'd insist on helping him, which would only end up in her getting hurt, maybe fatally. No, it was safer if she didn't know, it was the only way to properly keep her safe from the monster that was inside him, growing stronger that more he tried to contain it.  
At least that pureblood Kuran she liked so much could control his bloodlust. Even if he was nearly driven insane with jealously at the sight of her with that vile vampire, Kuran could offer her much more than he could. There was no way she'd choose Zero over him. All Zero could offer her was pain. And anyway, by revealing his feelings for her, he risked ruining what they already had.

There was one thing that he could do, and that was protect her from anything that meant her harm whether that were a human or vampire. Yuki was a magnet for nearly all things dangerous. They couldn't run into town on an errand without some Level E wanting to eat her. It upset Zero to know that know that he would soon be one of those level E's but he had already made plans on how to deal with that part. Maybe if he wasn't a monster then things would be different.  
Pushing that idea to the back of his mind, Zero rested his head against the doorframe, his tired eyes closing. For now he was just content with knowing that for now, the girl of his dreams was tucked up in bed, safe and sound.

And that was how Yuki found him the following morning, curled up against her bedroom door. Of course he didn't tell her what he was doing there, no matter how hard she tried. It hurt her that after all this time he still wasn't opening up to her but she was determined to find out what was wrong. She wasn't going to stop his suffering if it was the last thing she did. If only Zero knew how she felt about him.

 **Hope you liked it x**


	12. Chapter 12 - Blood Lust

**Hey I'm back, well my muse is lol,**  
 **I started this one** ** _ages_** **ago, but got stuck and kinda forgot about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review :)**

Zero groaned as he brought up the contents of his stomach. His thirst for blood burned his throat, making him wince. The blood tablets were supposed to help with the hunger but for him they only made it worse. His body only rejected the foul-tasting capsules.

It had been a week since he had last drunk from Yuki, and had been avoiding her ever since, determined not to do it again. Every time he gave into the urge, he only put her in danger.  
Leaning back against the side of the bath, the hunter looked down at the small black and red box in his hands, before throwing it against the bathroom door in frustration, scattering tablets in all directions. The hunter hung his head in his hands, damning himself to the deepest pits of hell. Why could he only survive by drinking the blood of the girl he loved?

Why she insisted on staying with him he'll never know. He wasn't rich or powerful like the pure blood, and he struggled to maintain his thirst for blood. Their friendship was going to end with him killing Yuki, or her running away screaming from the monster that he is.

Groaning he hung his head in his hands, damning himself to the deepest pits of hell.

xXx

A short time later he heard a small knock on the door. "Zero?" Yuki called out, her voice full of worry.

"Go away Yuki" he told her, not wanting his best friend to see him like this, to see him struggling with the bloodlust. Unsurprisingly she ignored him, pushing the door open, her large brown eyes taking in his position and the tablets strewn all over the floor. Closing the door behind her, Yuki crossed over to kneel next to him on the cold bathroom tiles, placing a hand on his shoulder and ignoring him when he tried to shrug it off.

"Zero if you need blood, you just need to ask" she whispered tilting her head in an attempt to see his face. Shaking his head, Zero refused to look at her.

"No, I can't keep taking blood from you" he replied "I could easily kill you".

Yuki frowned, they had this conversation nearly every week and this time she wasn't going to listen to his excuses. Shifting so that she was sitting in his lap, she grasped his face in both hands, tilting it so that he was forced to look at her, not even scared by his glowing red eyes.

"Now you listen to me Zero Kiryu, I promised you that I would help you with this and I plan on keeping it. If you lose control then all I need to do it use the spell the Headmaster gave me" Her eyes fell to floor and her voice lost its hard edge "I won't let you fall to a level E, Zero, you mean too much to me to allow that to happen". Zero could feel his determination start to dissolve at the sight of her neck, the veins that pulsed just beneath the surface. Seeing this, Yuki pulled her short hair away from her neck. He flinched at the sight of his old bite marks. Even though they were nearly healed, they reminded him of what he had done, and what he was about to do.

Giving in, he slowly hugged her, feeling her arms wrap around him just like every other time they had done this. He enjoyed this part. The part where he got to hold her close, feeling her warm body against his. In that brief moment before he bit into her neck, he would pretend that she loved him just like he did her. Burying his face in her neck, he tried to prolong the moment, putting off the inevitable part where he would ruin it by giving in to his urges. Feeling his hesitation, Yuki hugged him tighter.

"It's ok Zero" she murmured, trying to reassure him "I really don't mind"

"Why?" he demanded, pulling away to look her in the eyes. Leaning her forehead against his, Yuki stared back, seemingly unafraid of being so close to a creature that needed her blood to survive. "Because I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life" she whispered "I love you"

Zero froze. Had he misheard her? She didn't love Kaname Kuran? Had the love that he'd sensed in her blood been for him this entire time? Numerous questions swam through his mind, battling for his attention. His bloodlust completely forgotten, for now.

Realising that Yuki was waiting for him to respond, he pushed the mass of thoughts from his mind. They didn't matter right now. Taking her face in her hands, Zero leaned forwards, gently brushing his lips against hers. Yuki immediately kissed him back, tangling her fingers into his silvery hair as he pulled her tightly against him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he told her smiling. She grinned back at him,

"Your smiling! Where's my phone?" Leaning back Yuki started searching her pockets much to his confusion

Why?" He asked watching as she rolled her eyes at him, as she pulled the item from her pocket.

"Duh, to take a picture! You hardly ever smile", playfully Zero grabbed the phone, laughing as she poked her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport!" In response, Zero simply grinned and pulled her face to his once more.


End file.
